The Game
by Doctor Maz
Summary: C19 London sees Human Loki as a player in the ultimate game with Baker street's most famous detective- both in persuit of a common enemy in a game of crime and justice. Class A criminal Loki may have found his match, but so might Sherlock. A labyrinth of mysteries, clues, deception and love. Where will the game lead them, and what will emerge from the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

The air was thick, dark, and gloomy as Loki fled through the labyrinth that was London's streets, darting round every twist and turn. His hat was tall and dark and he wore a dark grey waistcoat that matched his necktie perfectly. As he meandered round the back of the tightly packed terrace houses, his tail coat flailed dramatically and made the overall effect thrilling and almost sinister.

At the next turn, Loki paused in a doorway; the above oil lamp casting an eerie glow on his pale skin and shadows that made his face appear hollow and skull-like. He slipped through the rough wooden door and into the public house a sign identified as '_The eight-legged Horse'_. Once inside, Loki was met with a wall of noise and the strong smell of ale. He broke through and made for an old staircase the other end of the bar, skillfully slipping his hand into the pocket of a drunken man as he went, removing a wallet and a silver cigarette case with ease. Loki's movements were smooth, swift and fluid, going unnoticed by the man and any onlookers. Climbing the steps, he took a cigarette from the case and lit it; smoke adding to the air above his head as he started his assent.

Opening the door revealed a figure sitting in the shadow of the corner of Loki's room. From the shadow can the unmistakable smell of tobacco. And just like them man sitting in Loki's favorite armchair, Loki knew exactly what type. In fact, it was a mixture between two or was it three types commonly found in the east of Africa?

"You've been experimenting again Mr Holmes."

Loki could almost _fee_l the smile spread across the face obscured by the shadows. "I have. And may I observe that that is not your usual cigarette case in your trouser pocket. You can see the faint line of where your last one has stretched the fabric. The one you have in there currently is curved at the edges and is wider than the last."

Loki removed the offending object from his pocket and tossed it towards the intruder, who promptly flipped it open as sniffed it.

"Cheap tobacco, mixed with tea leaves to bulk it out. The case is nice enough, hallmark, real silver. I'd say it was a gift; no one with money would buy that kind of cigarette. Hmmm" He tossed it back, "You shouldn't steal so close to home Loki; an incredibly brilliant detective," He gestured to himself "could come along and get you arrested for something like that."

Loki caught the case and moved across the room to place it in the top draw of his dresser. "I'm afraid I only know one incredibly brilliant detective Mr Holmes and he would never do that."

"And why wouldn't I?"

Loki turned back around. "Because what would be the fun in that?" Sherlock grinned. "So… What brings you here Mr Holmes."

"You." He answered shortly and quickly.

"And what makes me so interesting?"

"Everything."

Loki finished lighting the candles; giving what light he could to the room. The candlelight was kind and did it's best at hiding the large bruise that covered the dark bruise that covered the area below Sherlock's eye. Loki dropped himself onto a nearby chair, flipping his tails out of the way and sitting as a king might on a throne, _regality_ seeping off of him. "I am flattered Mr Holmes."

"But of course that is not my only reason for this visit."

"I presumed as much." He masked the smile in his voice with disinterest, choosing to stare at the way the candlelight played on the wall instead of the way Sherlock was looking at him.

"But of course you know why I'm here."

Loki's eyes snapped back to his. "I'm sorry?"

"Please, give me enough credit to know when you know something Loki."

A soft chuckle came from lightly pink lips. "Well then yes, I do know."

"So?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I will not guarantee the preservation of _any_ lives. There will always be collateral damage Mr Holmes."

"Even me?"

"If you are unable to stop me from killing you, then you do not truly deserve the gift of life Mr Holmes."

"Or the gift of you?"

"Definitely not the gift of me."

"But of course there will be certain rules to follow?"

"As always Mr Holmes."

"And they are?"

"We will discuss it tonight. Dinner at the Savoy? Eight O'clock."

"I am unsure if I will be able to attend. There is a show I am eager to see."

"Well that settles it, dinner then a show. Shall I meet you there, or do you want to pick me up in that contraption of yours?"

"I'll meet you there. Our usual table?"

"Naturally Mr Holmes."

Loki watched as the man stood, collecting his coat and hat before pausing in the doorway. "Goodbye Loki."

"Until tonight Mr Holmes."

"Until tonight." Were his final words before he vanished down the stairs and into the crowd of the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Eight thirty five when the grand doors of the Savoy opened and in walked the well-clad suited figure of one Loki Laufeyson. With regal grace, he walked to the front of house, swinging his cane along with each stride. "A table under the name of Holmes." He said flippantly, leaning against the man's pedastool.

"Right this was sir."

"The rest of my party is already here I presume?"

"It is a table for two sir."

"Yes I- Nevermind."

The man led Loki to their usual table at the edge of the room; secluded enough for private conversation, yet positioned so everyone could both see them and _be_ seen by them.

"Here we are sir." The man held his chair out and bent an arm behind his back in a bow. "Your drinks will be with you shortly." They were regular enough customers that their preferred drinks were well known by all the staff. Loki watched him leave before pulling his chair in and leaning across the table.

"Punctual as always Mr Holmes. Pray, how long _did _you wait?"

The detective leant closer himself, flipping shut a pocket watch set for nine thirty. "Only five minutes, I know you well enough to predict when you will arrive; that slight twirl of your lips when you will be late, yet you work hard to cover it up if you intend to be more than a full thirty minutes. And then there's the small quirk of your left eyebrow when you intend to be punctual- like you are challenging me to be late."

Loki sat back a bit, astonished. "You mean I have a tell Mr Holmes, and you never told me?"

"I fail to see what benefit there would be on my art in telling you sooner."

"What benefit is there in telling me now?"

"And you know me well enough Mr Laufeyson, to know when I am just showing off. And rest assured, I still keep some secrets to myself."

"I'm glad to hear it, otherwise you would quickly turn incredibly boring."

"You don't believe that Loki."

A waiter came back with a bottle of red and a tumbler of scotch. "Anything else sir?"

Loki shooed him away again. "Mr Holmes." He leant forward again while Holmes poured a glass for his companion. "I believe we came here wish important business to discuss."

"And _I_ believe that business without pleasure leads to failure." The full glass of wine was placed to Loki's right as Holmes began to sip his drink. "Waiter? A bottle of your finest Bourbon please." Someone must have heard because the same waiter as before came with a bottle a moment later.

"The rules Mr Holmes."

"Oh, of course."

"No police. I don't want to be messing round with that Lestrade fellow,"

"Granted."

"No spying. I do not wish to be followed, nor for my conversations with my associates to be compromised."

"Agreed."

"And in return?"

We work alone. I don't want Watson getting dragged back into this, he's married and with children. Living in Brighton I believe."

"I cannot guarantee his safety."

Holmes' eyes narrow. "But we work alone. You leave Moran at home or wherever you keep him. If I'm going solo, then so are you."

"And I take it you cannot guarantee his safety."

"He can look after himself."

"I care little for him anyway."

"You should care more deeply for your pets."

"How's Gladstone?"

"Mildly sedated."

"Not killed him yet?"

"Clinically? Several times."

Loki chuckled fondly. "So… how was Paris?"

"Magnificent. That place if _full of crime_, and the clever kind too. I came across a curious case about a missing painting. Only, it was only missing, not stolen. It was still in the room and the criminal had thought up an uncommonly clever way of concealing it in the very same room. To think that when the owners were missing it, it had barely moved two meters the whole time. How did you know I was in Paris?"

"And that you only just got back today? And I suspect only moments before you came to visit me. Had you even made it back to Baker Street before you came to visit?"

"No, I had not. How could you tell?"

"When you left the pub, a cab was already waiting for you outside. You were on your way somewhere, otherwise you would have called a new cab and saved paying while you waited for me. And your watch just now-"

"Oh of course, I hadn't changed it back yet."

"And you Mr Holmes. What do _you_ deduce?"

"You have had a fine time since I saw you last. You look well. You have also had a recent increase in fortune. Your land lady scowled at you earlier, you have stopped sleeping with her to excuse you from paying your rent. I also noticed her daughter- very interested in you having a guest. I presume you've started having sexual relations with her instead? And I presume her mother doesn't know- you haven't been kicked out yet. Although I _am_ curious. What do you gain from sleeping with the daughter?"

Loki smirked. "Oh, she's just a it of fun. I have no time for whores, and she's just so convenient. And she has the tightest little hole."

"You never cease to both amuse and disgust me."

"Then I am doing my job correctly Mr Holmes." The starters came; some sort if bisque for Holmes and Oysters for Loki. "I presume you are paying Mr Holmes. I make a point of never paying at the Savoy."

"Now where have I heard that phrase before?"

"From a man after my own heart."

"May I observe that something is amiss- You slipping back into petty crime. Is there something wrong?"

"Petty crime? No that is just a pass time. When you met me I had just had the pleasure of running into some of Rockwood's men. I managed to sink my blade into an orange-haired midget before I made my escape. "

"Still carrying that old silver dagger?"

"Just because you decide not to carry a weapon, it does not mean that others cannot. And besides, it was a gift from my Brother."

"Gift? You took it from him when you found his body."

"Well it would be of little use to him now. Besides, it doesn't matter anyway- the blade is lost. It is embedded by the man's collarbone."

"Do you plan to retrieve it?"

"Naturally I intend to kill whoever is now in possession of it. It is all I have left of my family."

"And you will start with the poor man's grave I presume."

"Hardly. He isn't dead."

* * *

**Warning: Updates may be sporadic**

* * *

_Doctor Maz_** Over and Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you know that word accepts 'spam' as a word?**

* * *

"Holmes? Holmes?" Loki had walked straight through the front door of 221B, it was hanging open and there was not a sign of Mrs Hudson anywhere. "Holmes?"

Loki heard three gunshots above him and darted up the stairs, coat flailing behind him. "_HOLMES?!" _Loki forcedopen the first two doors on the landing to find them empty, and the third locked. He ran at the door, breaking it down with his shoulder and stumbling in, looking round frantically. "Sherlock?"

Loki span round when he heard a low voice behind him "Where am I?" Loki sighed, feeling the adrenaline rush out of his body.

"Holmes."

"Where am I?" He span round again, this time the voice from by the window where he saw the slight sign of a person in disguise- camouflaged into the wall paper.

Loki sighed again. "Holmes." He started towards the figure, but stopped when he heard a yelp and the unmistakable feel of a chest beneath his foot. In his disorientation, Loki double stepped and tripped over, narrowly catching himself on a table on his way down.

"You sure know how to wind a guy." Sherlock coughed.

"_What the hell were you doing beneath my feet?!"_

Sherlock got to his feet, his front covered in carpet, his back like a sofa. "It was _camouflage_. No need to step on me!"

"I didn't see you!"

"Well that's kind of the point of camouflage."

Loki chuckled, taking of his hat and jacket and placing them on the table. "I heard gun fire."

"Well I had to get your attention." He explained, flopping himself into an armchair across from where Loki stood. "And disorientation helps with the illusion."

"And your voice. I heard it from behind me."

"Ah." Sherlock grinned. "In the week since we last met, I've been experimenting with passing sound through different materials." He used his foot to lift of what looked like a piece of string and show it to Loki.

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

"I am of course here with a purpose."

"Naturally. Is this concerning the game?"

"A change in the game."

"Loki, you cannot change the rules as you go along. In fact, there should be a rule forbidding it."

"No. Not a rule change, a game change."

"Yes?"

"I went to get my dagger back, and I have uncovered more of Rockwood's plan."

"Yes?"

"Rockwood has my dagger, and I want it back. It is not in his house, nor is it anywhere I can think to look. I cannot even find the man I stabbed."

"Any you seek my detective expertise."

"They don't call you the best for nothing."

"Why thank you."

"I need it back Sherlock."

"But I fail to see how it is a game."

"Whomever finds my dagger first will receive a wish from the other."

Sherlock smirked. "I believe we have a deal Mr Loki."

Loki grinned.

* * *

**The Sherloki will be slow building here guys.**

* * *

_Doctor Maz_**Over and out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry- I'm in the middle of exams and my updates may take a while (As they have) Sorry.**

* * *

"So do we have an identity on any other of Blackwood's men?"

"There is a Thomas Carrow- minor previous convictions, but nothing too serious. He was a suspect in a horrible murder case with a young prostitute, but they were unable to pin anything on him. Hopefully we'll have better luck."

"Right. Any others?" Sherlock asked, flicking through the photographs on the desk.

"Yes. A Miss Irene Adler keeps popping up, but I can't directly link her to anything. But I don't like coincidences."

"You don't like anything. Did you find anything else?"

"No. Other than Blackwood's claims of magic and witchcraft- but I don't buy it. I want to know how he's doing these things."

"Well if we take away what is impossible, what's left, however improbable, must be the truth."

"But what if there is nothing left once the impossible has been taken away." Loki looked up to see Sherlock looking directly into his eyes.

"There is always something left."

There was a moment then that passed between them, something that Loki couldn't quite place. There was something there, something that he'd seen before and had perhaps always been between them.

Suddenly Sherlock looked away, a cough indicating his unease.

"Right!" Loki exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing his coat from the back of a rickety wooden pub chair. "Shall we?"

"What?" Sherlock continued carding through the grainy photographs Loki had taken.

"I think the time has come for some hands-on investigating, don't you Mr Holmes?"

"Will it be dangerous?" Holmes asked before Loki had even finished his sentence. His eyes didn't waver from the desk.

"Possibly."

Sherlock held his hand behind his back until Loki placed Holmes's coat, scarf, and cane in it. When Sherlock turned, he expertly caught the hat Loki had thrown at him in the same movement.

"So I presume we're tailing Adler first."

"And when have your presumptions not been correct?" Loki sounder vaguely amused, closing the door behind them.

"Worryingly frequently. I must be somewhat off my game."

"I fail to see how this can be a game if we are working together."

"But working alone is so very lonely." Loki said dramatically.

"What about your landlady's daughter?"

"Ugh. Bored of her."

Holmes smiled. "So, I presume we will go our separate ways after we have more information, or will we be doing private investigations at the same time."

"We will do what we can to get it back, and if, for now, that means working together than that is what we shall do."

Sherlock looked like he was about to say something but at the sight of a woman in red pulled he and loki into the doorway of a tobacco shop. "That's her." He said, facing the other way and browsing the shelves. "Excuse me sir?" He said, now facing the clerk. "May I sample some of your finest blend?"

"Of course sir." Loki heard him mumble.

"Where's she going?"

"Sherlock, she's going into the chapel."

"What was she carrying?"

"I don't-"

"She was carrying a parcel." Sherlock said impatiently. "You need to _observe_ Loki."

"I wasn't looking at her-"

"No, you were looking at her breasts."

"No I wa-"

"Don't lie to me Loki."

Loki turned around to protest but then the clerk was back and Sherlock was stuffing tobacco into his pipe.

* * *

_DoctorMaz, Out_


End file.
